In an aircraft, cabin components, for example trim components, hatracks or passenger seats, or entire cabin units, for example a toilet unit, have to be attached to the structural fuselage of the aircraft. Aircraft fuselages are often constructed by means of stringers and frame elements. In this design the stringers extend essentially in longitudinal direction of the aircraft fuselage, whereas the frame elements extend across the stringers. Conventionally, stringers and frame elements are made from metal, for example aluminium, and account for a considerable share of the overall weight of the aircraft. Furthermore, conventionally, cabin components are often attached to the frame elements and/or stringers by means of rivet connections or screw connections. For this purpose the frame elements/stringers are spot drilled in corresponding positions, and subsequently a fitting is attached in the borehole by means of a rivet or screw.
In particular in conditions as experienced in a crash landing, in which considerable acceleration forces (up to 9 g) can occur, components attached to the frame elements and stringers can exert very considerable forces in longitudinal direction on the structure of the fuselage. In order to be able to reliably withstand such forces, designated “x-loads”, the attachment of cabin components in the x-direction, i.e. in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, must meet particularly stringent requirements.
There may thus be a requirement for an attachment arrangement for attaching a component to the fuselage of an aircraft, in which attachment arrangement in particular the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional attachment arrangements can, at least in part, be avoided. In particular, there may be a requirement for a structurally stable light-weight attachment arrangement which makes it possible to attach cabin components of different sizes and of different weights in a positionally variable manner.
Furthermore, there may be a requirement for an aircraft comprising a corresponding attachment arrangement, and for a method for constructing such an attachment arrangement.